A special Posion
by mangagranatcat
Summary: Naruto touched Kankuros dangerous Property. Know he must learn, not to do. On the hard way and Kankuros stil. Yaoi, boys love, strong language. Do not read if you don t like it.


A special poison.

It is everything so fascinated. The whole little glasses, the weapons and the wood. Preavenues the wood. It feels good. „ Naruto! " The blonde must not turn round at all. „ I know., Naruto do not touch., Naruto, this is poisoned! Naruto here, Naruto there. Does have calibrate what forgotten? " Naruto could exactly the look in if napes are.

He knows certainly, how the proud, haughty Suna-ninja there behind is pissed. All giving a hand. He hears the older one sighing. „ Idiot. For that I still have no antidote. " Quick the blond one lets go the wood and turns round grinning to the older one.

„ No miracle why you are still genin." murmurs Kankuro and turns round again to his puppet. „. You are even Jonin thanks to Gaara. " It is this now he is really sour. A furious wheezing is to be heard.

Of the blonde pushes off on the workbench and then up-walk suddenly. One cut runs straight across his hand plate. A Senbon has caused the sore one. „ shits, why does a Senbon lie about here? " Naruto looks anxiously at the hand.

„ damn, I have not said to you a thousand times, you should fit on, idiot! " Kankuro reaches for Narutos hand and examines the wound, before he examines the Senbon. Naruto cries meanwhile further. „ Do what, I do not want to die! " A short grin face darts about Kankuros.

Then he turns round to the half weeping blondes. „ Naruto. You must be strong. " Immediately tears flow out in the eyes of Naruto. The Suna ninja does a deep sigh and then continues. „ listen. Indeed, you will not die. But the poison will quite press to you. To you becomes hot and unwell. Then you will heavier breathe. As the last parts of the body will rise and then burst, perhaps."

The initial joy gives way to the fear. Narutos blue eyes far on sly and them become humid. " no worry. Lie down. I look for a antidote. " Kankuro is to be looked the worry. Carefully he bandages Narutos hand and accompanies him to the bed.

While Kankuro merges something to one of his tables, it becomes Naruto slowly hot. He feels, as if he burn from the inside. First it falls the jacket, then the trousers. Now he lay only in the boxer on the bed moving to pity lie.

„ me is so hot, Kankuro. " „ Here chilly you with it. " the older throws the konoha-nin wet washcloth in the face. It brings little cooling. Naruto slowly notices which he must heavy breathing and which prickles his body everywhere. Groaning and cries writhes to the blonde on the bed.

Then he feels a hand in his hair. The Suna-ninja climbs to the blonde on the bed. To him must be also hot, because he is only in his trousers. The touch is almost painful, Narutos whole body hurts.

„ You have pains, or? " the blond one nods only. „ here special, or? " grinning Kankuro reches on the bump in Narutos trousers and makes the blond give a loud groan.. Naruto reaches down, try to push Kankuros hand away.

„ Leave this! Let go there! " Of the blonde writhes more, and the more Kankuros distresses itself reached. „ Listen to me.. Nevertheless, I should help you idiots? " the voice of the older one is hard, but with amused tone.

Naruto understands the world no more. He dies here almost and the stupid puppeteer grins at him and has his hand to an intimate place. „ nevertheless, you do not want to bursts this there, or? " Naruto nods with wet eyes.

„ Then remain simply quiet and let me do. " The brown hairy one bends forward and clatters in Narutos ear. Slowly, however, demand the tongue in the neck walks down. The hand be massaged hard penis by the trousers, while the tongue in the neck licks and other hand stroke softly his back.

Naruto forgets almost the breathing. His body reacts incredibly strongly to every touch. It is nice and painfully equally. The blond one is not sure how sex should help him. He needs an antidote Suddenly his body rebels when Kankuro gets his hard stands from the trousers and encloses him.

He was never so hot. No comparison to the other sex. He never was this hot. Kankuro knows exactly how Naruto like it and creates that the blonde melts away. „ oh,please do not stop. " the blue-eyed soon is so far.

Kankuro grins and walks with the lips down to Narutos cook. He needs to leak only a few times about the acorn. Naruto rears up according to groaning on and splashes his load in the mouth of the older Ninja.

Exhausted Naruto falls back on the bed. Damn. Now Kankuro will say quick hunter to him again.

However, the brown-eyed leaves Naruto barely no time to recover. Suddenly two boxers fly through the space. The blue eyes reveal when a finger pushes in his behind opening.

Kankuro fumbles Naruto extensively. Of the blonde is always very narrow. When brown hairy pushes his third finger in the hole and stretches it, groans and cries Naruto again after more. Oh, the blonde is so loud.

Kankuro kneels between Narutos legs and boards his lover in a quick push. Naruto roars first, then he whimpers and after a few minutes he groans after more. „ loser. fuck me, finally."

Narutos eyes get a red light when Kankuro moves Naruto on his lap. The blond one pushes his fingernails in the shoulders of the Suna-ninja and lifts his hips in the quick rhythm. Kankuro briefly clenches the teeth when Naruto leaves his fingernails bloody tracks.

Kankuro take the cook of the Konoha-ninja and rubs him in the rhythm. Narutos head travels in the neck, a brutal sound thrusts and shoots his load between the both. Kankuro follows few moments later.

The next morning.

„ ouch, my ass hurts. Why you must be so crude always. " Naruto holds his bottom and walks around with legs apart in the space and gathers his clothes. „ the right one says this. " it hums of the cushions.

Now Kankuros backs adorn ten bloody tracks. „ I did not know at all which is a sex an antidote for a poison? " Naruto pulls up carefully his underpants again. „ It is not also. " slowly rises the brown hairy one. Carefully he touches his painful shoulders. „ HHHÄÄÄ? " stands Naruto before the bed.

The Suna ninja turns grinning round. „ this functions only with an Aphrodisiakum. This promotes the sexual ask. And I have smeared all weapon here in the space, with it you, finally, learns the fingers of it admits. "

Kankuro can complete the sentence just in such a way, then sits clearly pissed Naruto on him. „ you dog wanted to get me in the bed. " Kankuro closes his right eye. „ This sounds so unromantic ones as you say this. "

Four loudly noises are to be heard. First a clap of a hand on a cheek. The connecting one strike to a door, followed by curses. And in the end the amused laughter of a Suna-ninja. The special poison works always.


End file.
